The Last Night You'll Spend Alone
by PawnToDarkness
Summary: Xion would not lose this battle. Vanitas would see to that. Rated M just to safe. This is a FanFiction dedicated to a dear friend of mine. Please read and review.


Summary: Xion would not lose this battle. Vanitas would see to that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. All I own is the story line.

Paring: Vanitas X Xion

* * *

Xion and Vanitas had only been friends for a few weeks. He was shocked by the level of trust she bestowed in him. He knew that they had a lot in common and he could relate to the small girl quite easily. She was a very sweet girl with a lovely soul. He admired that about her. But there was something else about her, something deeper that attracted Vanitas to the girl. He couldn't quite understand it himself.

That was until she called him late one night. Her voice was shaky and hushed. She had been crying there was no mistake about that. "Vanitas…It's Xion. I hate to call so late but would you mind coming over. My parents are asleep so don't worry about them. I just really need someone to talk to."

He said to him. He couldn't deny her comfort when she sounded as though she desperately needed it. "Sure Xion, I will be right over." He didn't ask why he just knew that the girl needed him and to Vanitas that's all that mattered. "Thank you Van. You're the best. I will leave the window open just climb up when you're here." She hung up after that. He hurried over to the girl's house. He climbed the tree near her window, trying to make as little noise as possible and soon appeared in the window.

As he proceeded to step into her room he halted his actions as he spotted Xion sitting on the floor near the end of her bed. He didn't expect the sight before him. She sat hugging her bleeding wrist to her chest. Her body rocked back and forth as she cried. A bloody razor lay near her feet. He resisted his instinct to barge in and ask why she had done something like this to herself. He knew better. He too suffered from the urge of self-harm. It may have been a long time ago but he remembered it very well. That same helplessness that Vanitas once had was now as plain as day on Xion's face. He knew this was something she would have to explain to him on her own. He knocked on the window pane to signal that he arrived.

Xion was snapped out her thoughts as she looked over to Vanitas. She sniffed and wiped at her tears. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He remained silent waiting for her to start on her own. A few moments passed before the girl spoke.

"You're not going to scream at me? Tell me I'm crazy or ask me why I did this?" she had a hint of venom to her voice. Vanitas looked at her with a soft expression on her face. "Why would I do that?" he asked simply. The girl looked at him wide eyed. Was he serious? When she called she was certain he would lash out at her once he saw what she had done. But no, here he was sitting beside her calm as ever. Not even a hint of anger or shock in his voice.

Vanitas saw the expression on her face and sighed. He looked to the floor and rolled up the sleeves of his baggy hoodie. Deep scars decorated his wrists. Some looked simple and clean while others looked angry and deep. "I do not ask why because it's not my place to ask. I know the feeling Xion. I have been there. I know it's better for the story to come out of you on your own."

He looked to the girl and saw she stared at his scars. She timidly reached out and ran her fingers along the scars, more tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had no idea that Vanitas had done something like that. She had no idea that he understood how she felt without her even having to say a word. She knew there was a reason she had the urge to call him that night and now she knew.

"I honestly don't know why I did this. It's all too much. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt angry and alone then I had the razor and started slashing at my arm. Silly right? What do I have to be miserable about?" A sad laugh escaped her throat as she sat back. "I bet you're thinking poor little Xion. What does she know about misery?" Vanitas shook his head at her statement. "I wasn't thinking that." He cupped her cheek and turned her face to look at him. "I was thinking what made this girl feel as though she had to give up. What is making her lose this battle."

Xion looked confused. "Battle?" She didn't understand. Vanitas laughed softly and continued. "This is a battle Xion, a battle within yourself. It will be a hard one. You will have to fight tooth and nail to survive. Think of your emotion as the enemy and fight. You have all the weapons you need right here." He slipped his hand from her cheek to point at her chest.

The look in her eyes showed she was beginning to understand what she was saying to her. He smiled and looked down to her still slightly bleeding wrist. He placed his hand around it gently and brought it to his lips, gently blowing on the stinging flesh to ease the pain.

"I want you to survive Xion. I know you can because you had something that I didn't when I went through the same battle." She blushed slightly at his actions. "What is that?" She asked the raven haired boy. He lifted his head from her wrist and held her hand tightly. "A friend." She felt like crying at the moment but held it back. She knew then that she would not lose. She had Vanitas at her side and he would help her. She would fight and she would survive.

"Thank you…Vanitas." She said softly. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He stood and held out her hand to help her up. "Now come on. Let's get that cleaned up before it gets infected. Once it starts to heal I will bring some of my lotion from home that helps the scars heal better so they won't leave that much of a mark." Xion smiled and placed her hand into Vanitas' awaiting one.

* * *

Please read and review


End file.
